


it started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this)

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk!Alex, Fluff, Multi, Tattoos, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex is drunk and loves her two girls more than anything.





	it started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this)

"I love you guys." Alex slurred, a wide grin on her face as she leaned on her two girlfriends. Lucy and Maggie just exchanged an amused glance as they slowly worked their way down the street. "You guys are my favorite people in the whole world." 

"We love you too." Lucy chuckled, amused at the level of drunkness currently emanating from Alex. They probably should have kept a closer eye on her. 

"Yeah." Maggie agreed, nodding enthusiastically. 

They continued their slow walk for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the night and company. Both Maggie and Lucy settled into a nice rhythm with Alex stumbling slightly until she suddenly froze. Maggie and Lucy, both pleasantly buzzed, stumbled forward before catching themselves. 

"I want to get a tattoo," Alex stated steadily, as she began to drag the other two unsteadily behind. "Now." 

Both Maggie and Lucy were being dragged along into the small tattoo parlor. 

"Shit," Maggie muttered under her breathe as they stood at the front desk, a young man sitting at the desk. She knew that once Alex got an idea, it could be hard to dissuade her, especially when she was drunk. "Babe. What do you want to get?"

She glanced at Lucy's confused expression, a small shrug as she focussed back on Alex, who was deep in thought. Maggie couldn't help a small smile when Alex suddenly let out a loud bark of laughter and grinned wolfishly at her two girls. 

"I am getting your names tattooed on me." She paused for a moment, her shit-eating grin growing impossibly wider. "On my arse." 

Lucy just burst out in laughter, the guy behind the desk chuckling as he watched the exchange. Maggie, with a small grin on her face, inquired, "Why?"

Alex tampered down her grin as she spoke, trying (and failing) to be serious. "Because you own my arse." 

Lucy gave out a final bark of laughter as she faced Maggie. "I say we let her do it. She clearly wants it."

Maggie sighed as Alex perked up visibly, before focusing on Maggie. "Please, babe. I love you so much, and the whole world deserves to know."

"So." Maggie started with a laugh. "The whole world will see your arse. I don't know how I feel about that." 

All three of them broke out in laughter as Alex's face collapsed in confusion. The guy was smiling at the three of them, and Lucy knew he was probably glad for the company. 

"Hi. My name is Eric." The guy introduced himself, as they slowly stopped laughing. "No rush on the decision, if you want, there are chairs around back, we can chat there?" 

A nod from Lucy had Maggie gently leading Alex around the corner of the store, where a few chairs were in a semi-circle. Alex, her brow still furrowed as she muttered under breathe, obviously trying figure out a complex problem in her drunken mind. 

"Thanks." Maggie smiled at Eric as they sat down. "I'm Maggie, that's Lucy and Alex is the drunk one."

"Nice to meet you." A sly grin, as he appraised them. In a light, cheeky tone he continued. "So I assume Alex is the bottom."

Maggie blushed a vibrant red as Alex grinned, her head nodding enthusiastically as she spoke. "They are the best."

Lucy and Eric both gave a bark of laughter as they watched Maggie become a tomato, and Alex just happily grinned. Maggie shook her head, a chuckle on her lips as she watched Alex happily. 

"So." Alex smiled dopily, "Can I get them tattooed on my arse or not?"

"Absolutely." Eric grinned. "But I think that these two should consent as well. As cute as you are together, do you want your names on her arse?"

Lucy and Maggie glanced at each other, both torn between laughing at this absurd situation that only Alex would get them into. A young man was asking them if they would allow their girlfriend to tattoo their names on her arse. And all that Maggie could think was, why the hell not. 

Lucy, who was absolutely delighted by this entire situation, though for only a second. She gave her assent to Eric with a grin. "She's not going to remember this in the morning. I can't wait." 

Maggie was unsurprised with Lucy's quick decision and made her's as quickly. She knew this relationship was the one for her, and she hoped the same of the other two. "Let's do it." 

Alex gave an elated whoop and quickly turned to Eric and an excited grin on her face. "Can we do it now? Like right now?"

Checking the front of the store, he was thankful no-one else was there and closed the front of the shop. A small laugh escaped him as he turned to go back to the triad waiting for him. What a story this would be. 

30 minutes past and they decided on the font, size, and location of the names. Maggie was to be on the left cheek and Lucy on the right. An hour and a half of chatter and the insistent whir of the machine as Alex lay on the table. She stayed perfectly still, dozing off a few times despite the stinging pain. 

Eric, after finishing the tattoo, spent another half an hour going over aftercare. Many bad jokes aside, he had a lot of fun and gave them a decent discount when they slowly trudged out of the store. Alex drowsily whined on the way home, her arse apparently quite sore. 

\--

Maggie and Lucy both woke before Alex, and they shared a silent grin as they carefully slipped out of bed. Quietly, they both started to make a small breakfast spread for their sleeping girl, knowing she would be rather grumpy with her hangover. The coffee on last, knowing it would wake her and Lucy pulled Maggie in for a tender kiss. "What do we want to tell her?" 

"I vote we go for complete honesty, and see how long it takes her to believe us." Maggie grinned, as Lucy nodded her agreement, pulling in for another kiss just as Alex grumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning." Alex groaned as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Giving both of her girls a kiss on their heads, she smiled and mumbled her thanks as she took in the breakfast. As she went to sit, the moment her arse touched the chair, she jumped up with a yelp. Maggie bursting into laughter as Lucy chuckled. 

"What the fuck?" Alex instantly turned a light glare onto the two figures on the other side of the island. "What happened last night?"

"Well." Lucy began, leaning her upper body onto the counter. "Maggie now owns your left arse cheek, and I own the right. Sound familiar?"

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs the back of my head*  
> So this is something. Tell me what you think.  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/)


End file.
